Samara the Witch
by Mad Vampire Poet
Summary: AU. Samara survives. She crawls out of the well on the third day. Richard took her back to the Morgan Ranch, locking her in the barn again. Three years later, she gets a visitor, who goes by the name of Albus Dumbledore...  Rating may change to T later.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Richard Morgan was packing. He was going to leave the next day. He'd seen Anna's body, but no one had found Samara. And he didn't care. It was that girl who'd started all this. And then he saw it. A ring of light, shifting into a crescent, then into a semi circular shape. A hand reached out. It felt like his hand, but it wasn't. It was Samara's. She was alive. He walked out of the cabin. Through the trees, just in front of him, was the well. There was a hand coming through, slipping and barely hanging on. Richard wanted to leave her there, leave her to fall back into the well, but he didn't. He walked over to the well, grabbed the girls wrist and hauled her out. Immediately, he was bombarded with images. Once she was out of the well, he dropped her to the ground, shaking. God, those pictures! How was she doing it?

She was coughing and shivering, her teeth chattering. Her skin looked blue-ish.

"D-Daddy?" She asked. Richard started walking away. Towards the Inn.

The Innkeeper looked up as he walked inside.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We need an ambulance." Richard said. "It's my daughter, Samara. I think she's hypothermic."

"Samara? You found her?" The Innkeeper asked. Richard nodded gravely.

"Down the well." The Innkeeper reached for the nearest phone, and dialed 911. He was talking for quite some time, before he put it down again.

"They'll be here in half and hour. Until then you have to keep her as warm as you can."

…

Samara opened her eyes. She squinted from the bright light. I looked like Eola. But she knew it wasn't. It was somewhere she'd never been before.

"Samara? Are you awake?"

"Daddy? I'm cold." Samara said in response to her fathers question. He was sitting next to her. "Where am I? Why did she do that to me?"

"The hospital." Richard said.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She killed herself." Richard would say no more on the subject. There was a short knock on the door, and woman with short, sticking up brown hair appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Morgan? Visiting hours are over. We request that you leave now." Richard stood up, and walked out of the room, slinging his coat, which had been on the chair, over his shoulder as he left.

"Are you alright Samara? Do you need anything?" Samara looked at the nurse as though she could burn a whole in her skull. If only looks could kill – no, it was better that they didn't. But she would anyway, Samara knew that. Her doctors at Eola had all met with mysterious deaths.

…

A few days later, Samara sat in the car on their way home. The scenery ran by outside the windows in quick flashes of green, but nothing was really holding Samara's attention. She was thinking about those three days she'd spent in the well. It had been the worst time of her life, but she had felt relief when she'd finally gotten out. After three days. Three days in that nightmare realm. It almost seemed like a good thing she was going back to the barn.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter or The Ring. **

_Chapter One_

* * *

><p>Three years had passed since Richard had brought Samara home. She still lived in the barn. But it looked different now. It was no longer the room of an eight year old, but the room of the eleven year old Samara now was. There were no horses anymore. Samara never had any visitors, but for when Richard came to give her some food and drink. She sat for hours staring at the ever blank screen of the television. Or the wall, where she'd burnt her picture of the tree at Shelter Mountain Inn. Or the empty stalls, where horses had once stood, proud and graceful, until they'd drowned themselves.<p>

"Samara! You have a visitor!" It was Richard, calling from the doorway. Samara didn't look away from the wall. She heard the door slam and then footsteps on the ladder.

"Samara?" Samara turned around. She smiled slightly at the sight of the man standing before her. He was tall, wearing bizarre clothes with a cloak, and had a long mane of snowy hair and matching beard. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm not allowed to go to school. I make them see things." Samara said. Dumbledore chuckled.

"We could help you with that. Make it better, for all of us. But you have to come with me." He said. He reached into his long robes and pulled out a letter, which he handed to Samara. She took it and looked at it closer.

Miss S. Morgan  
>The Loft in the Barn<p>

Morgan Ranch

Moesko Island

Washington

United States of America

Is what was written in green ink on the parchment of the envelope. Samara turned it over and tore off the seal.

Dear Miss Morgan

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-

Samara didn't read anymore. She put the letter down beside her.

"Daddy won't let me go." She said. "He doesn't let me go near other people." Dumbledore smiled to her kindly, a strange thing to Samara.

"Think about it." He said, he walked towards the ladder again, preparing to leave.

"Are you really a wizard?" Samara asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said, carrying on down the stairs.

"Prove it." Dumbledore stopped in his tracks. He turned back and began to ascend the steps once again. As he stepped back onto the wooden floor, he took something else out from his pocket. A wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He said, swishing the wand in the air. Samara looked behind her. Her chair was floating in midair. She'd had the chair since she was seven, and it had never floated before. Not even in her head. "Do you believe me now?" Dumbledore asked.

Samara nodded. "Make the T.V work." She said.

"Reparo!" It didn't appear to have changed at all. Samara knelt beside it and turned it on. There was no static. It was MTV, and she could hear the music. It was working.

"Thank you." She said to Dumbledore. "But I can't go. Daddy won't let me." Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"I have already spoken to your father. He would be glad for you to leave here, but you do not have to go if you don't want to." Samara thought about it. It seemed like it would be good. She'd get to leave the barn, and learn to control her powers. Was there a downside? If there was, she couldn't think of it.

"I want to go." She said.

"Marvelous. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore asked. Samara nodded. She liked sweets, but she hadn't had any it at least four years. Dumbledore dug inside his pocket and passed her the sweet. "I will send for you at the end of August, so you have time to get your things from Diagon Alley. In London." Dumbledore began to descend the steps once more. Samara didn't stop him this time. She sat in her chair, watching the television. A band called Siouxsie and the Banshees was playing. She began to sing along with the words as well as she could.

"When you think your toys, have gone berserk, it's an illusion…"

* * *

><p>Author Note: The song Samara was singing along to is called Spellbound in case you don't know. What house do you think Samara should be in? I think I've already decided, but I'm interested. Hopefully the next chapter will be quicker!<p> 


	3. Chapter Two

Samara the Witch

Chapter Two

A month wasn't that long, but the wait seemed to last forever to Samara. She was sitting in her room at the inn now. She didn't know what time it was, as she didn't have a clock or a watch, but it was dark outside, so it must have been night time. It was nice not to be in her barn. She didn't like the barn, even now the horses were gone. It reminded her of how things were. The room she was in now was on the upper level of a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore hadn't come to get her himself, but had sent the giant of a gamekeeper named Hagrid. Samara quite liked him, despite being slightly intimidated by him at first. It had taken a long time to get to England, and Hagrid had said he was surprised that Samara hadn't fallen to sleep. And she didn't sleep now either. She never slept.

"Here we go, the world is spinning. When it stops, it's just beginning," She liked singing, but she paused now. Even after three years, singing that song reminded her of the well, and of how she had been a little too close to death for comfort. "Sun comes up, we laugh and we cry. Sun goes down, and then we all die."

A few hours later, the sun began to rise. Samara was growing increasingly bored. She should have taken something with her. She walked out of the room, downstairs, despite not being very hungry yet. She was desperate to go and get her school things. She knew that most children her age weren't too fond of school, but this was a _magic _school, so maybe it would be better. Besides, anything must be better than the barn. She had never liked the barn.

"You're awake?" It was Hagrid. He was sitting at one of the tables, sipping from a drink and reading a newspaper. Samara walked over and sat next to him.

"I never sleep." She said, never one for lying.

"You never sleep? That's, well… odd," He said.

"When can we go and get my school things?" Samara asked, either not hearing or not paying attention to his comment.

"Uh… right now, I guess," Hagrid said. They both got up from the table and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. Samara could barely contain her excitment and she watched in fascination as Hagrid tapped the bricks with his wand. As soon as the wall slid away, Samara tore down the street.

"Hey!" Hagrid yelled, hurrying after her. "Slow down!" Samara ran into a shop and stopped, gasping for breath, leaning against a wall for support. She glanced behind her. Hagrid was following quickly, but she was slightly faster. She wasn't sure why. She was barely over five feet tall and he was… she wasn't sure but he was clearly well over twice her height. She looked around the shop she was in now. There were long, thin boxes everywhere, stacked so high on the shelves they looked like they might fall.. This must be the wand shop. Ollivander's.

Hagrid finally walked into the shop, panting.

"This shops called Ollivander's, right?" Samara asked him without turning.

"Yep. Ollivander's. Best seller of wands there is," Hagrid replied. "I guess it's a good shop to go to first,"

Samara had only looked away for a second, but when she looked back, there was an old man standing in front of her.

"Come to get your wand?"

Samara nodded, not saying a word. After a while of being measured by a tape measure that seemed to move of its own accord, Ollivander went to fetch a box.

"Here you go. Maple. Dragon heartstring. Nine and a half inches,"

Samara took the wand and held it in her hand, staring at it intently, as though not entirely sure what to do with it.

"Give it a wave, then!" Ollivander commanded. Samara glanced briefly up at him from beneath the curtain of her hair and waved the wand. A jug of water nearby somehow ignited. Ollivander snatched the wand away and hurried to stifle the flames. He presented to her another box. This one didn't seem to work either. It took three more tries until Ollivander fetched her another box, slightly longer. Before he even took off the lid, Samara heard it calling to her in her mind. This would be hers. She could feel it.

"Try this one. Birch. Pheonix feather. Ten and a half inches,"

Samara gave the wand a small wave. Sparks – red and blue – shot out of the tip. "Does it work?" She asked, not sure what that meant.

"Yes, this one is yours," Ollivander said. Samara got out some of that wizard money – gold galleons – and passed it to him. She walked back to Hagird and they left the shop.

"Where're we going next?" Hagrid asked.

"The bookshop," Samara said.

…

Hours later, the sun was setting and they had only just arrived back at The Leaky Caukldron. Samara, exhausted, collapsed onto her bed as soon as they got back, before eating dinner. She had no intention of sleeping at all. Just resting for a while. She'd done more walking today than she could ever remember doing. So instead of sleeping, as a normal girl would do, Samara just lay back on the bed and thought. She was nervous about going to Hogwarts. What if nobody there liked her? What if she hurt them, like she hurt Mommy? Or worse…? But she was also excited. She was finally going to learn how to control her powers, after all. Samara's abilities had given her nothing but sorrow, but she knew if she could control them, they could be a great asset. She focused her mind on one of her new school books on the floor, willing it to come to her. As it landed in her hands, she smiled. If she could already do magic without a wand, what would she be able to do with one?

…

That's right, I have actually written some more of this. Can anyone believe it? Months since I wrote the last chapter! August, I think it was. And it is now April. You're free to complain. I am very lazy, aren't I? Eight months between updates! I bet you'd though I forgot!


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

On the morning of the first of September, Samara had just arrived at Kings Cross station and was very confused as to where she was supposed to go. She checked where she had to go again. Platform nine and three quarters. But there _was _no platform nine and three quarters. It went straight from nine to ten. Samara stared at the space between them, like it would make the wall collapse in on itself. But nothing happened.

"Are you alright?" Samara whirled around at the voice, her gaze not becoming any less intense. She saw before her a boy, the same age as her. He looked at her quite strangely, but didn't say anything. "Are – Are you alright?" He asked again. Samara knew what he was seeing as he looked in her eyes. She tried hard to stop it, to stop him seeing everything she saw. It was hard, but she managed it. Just barely.

"I was wondering… How do I get to the platform?" she asked.

"Oh, it's easy!" The boy said. "You just run straight through the barrier. That's what my brothers told me. Look. I'll go,"

The boy took off running towards the barrier and Samara was sure that he was going to crash into it. But he didn't. He went straight through, just as he'd said he would.

Feeling foolish, Samara took off after him. She fought every impulse to stop as she closed her eyes and raced towards the very solid looking brick wall ahead of her… and came out the other side, completely unscathed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It was just like Diagon Alley, with people wearing all sorts of colourful robes. Samara actually smiled. Maybe this was going to be alright.

She felt something grab her arm and instinctively she turned her head sharply to see what it was only to see the boy from earlier.

"Hello," she said. "You didn't tell me your name,"

"It's John," he said. "And you would be…?"

"Samara. Samara Morgan," She said. They walked onto the train together and though for many minutes they didn't exchange even a single word, it was still comforting to have someone else with her.

"So, are you from America? You seem to have the accent…" John said.

"Yes. I live on Moesko Island, near Washington," Samara told him. He didn't quite seem to know what she meant, but he seemed polite. And of course he didn't know what she meant. Samara herself could name all 50 states, but she wasn't British. Besides, hardly anyone had heard of Moesko Island.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Samara asked.

John shrugged. "I dunno. I'm muggle born, so I'm not very familiar with all this. I know that Slytherin's where all the bad people go and Hufflepuff are a bit pathetic. I'm too stupid to be in Ravenclaw and not brave enough to be in Gryffindor… So I don't know at all,"

"I hope we're in the same house. You seem nice," Samara said. They passed more time in silence until they heard the rapping on the door.

"Who's there?" Samara asked, her voice soft. She only spoke for John's benefit; the person outside could hear her in their head.

"My name is Mallory!" She said. "I just wanted to know if you'd seen my lost kitten!"

"We haven't seen him," Samara said. The girl went away.

"That was weird," John remarked.

"It was quite weird, wasn't it?"

* * *

><p>Okay, I know this was short and all, but it does introduce an important character... I'm so sorry I didn't update for months, I just have writers block with everything. Seriously. It's no surprise, really, what with the fact that I am now writing this, my book, my other book, Spike and Dru, Remember Remember the Fifth of November, The Little Ghost AND Where Is the Blood... That would be seven stories all at once. I'm pretty stupid, aren't I?<p>

Do you think Samara should be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw? I can't choose! I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw though...


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Samara and John stayed close together as all the first years were guided into a room. They didn't know what was going to happen, but there was going to be something. A teacher was describing the houses to them while the students stood around anxiously. The teacher left and there was whispering all around.

"Are you worried?" John asked.

Samara shook her head. "Not much. I've been through worse than going to school,"

John didn't say a word, but he was definitely nervous. They way the rest of the first years were acting wasn't very comforting, either. They were saying some things about a test and no matter how hard she tried, Samara couldn't calm John down. It was only then that she realised she couldn't see anything in her head. Which meant neither could anyone else. She didn't know why this was, but it was brilliant. While all the other students were whispering worriedly, she was finally starting to feel happier. A few minutes later, the teacher came back and they were all lined up. Samara made sure that she was stood behind John. As they walked out into the hall, Samara was completely spellbound. The sights were truly breathtaking. The room was taken up by four long tables, with a fifth table at the other end of the room where the teachers sat. Floating candles illuminated the room from several places that made it all seem like something from a storybook. But the most brilliant thing of all was the ceiling. Samara had already read about it in Hogwarts: A History, but she couldn't have imagined what it would actually look like in person. Of course, it looked just like an ordinary sky, but the thing was, this was indoors, so it was pretty amazing to see the sky. The sight of this place immediately threw all thoughts of the sorting straight out of Samara's mind. But in front of her, John only seemed to become more nervous than anything.

Samara looked back just in time to see a hat being put down on a stool before the first years. She was only dully surprised when it began to sing; after all, she had been expecting some rather strange goings on.

The first years were then lead up to the hat one by one. It was put on the their heads and after a short wait, it screamed out the house that they had been sorted into. When it came to John's turn, he had a terrified look on his face. It took Samara three seconds to realise that the look wasn't actually directed at her. She smiled at him slightly. Smiling felt strange to her; it was something she rarely had cause to do. John was sorted into Gryffindor and as he walked over to the table, there was a loud cheer. Samara's gaze lingered on him a while, but then she looked back at the hat. She didn't pay very much attention to the next several people being sorted, until her own name was called.

All eyes were on her as she walked up to the hat. As she sat down, she stared straight ahead, keeping her eyes on a certain point at the far end of the hall. She closed them as the hat was placed on her head. It seemed to take a little while to decide. Samara held her breath.

"Ravenclaw!" It said at last. Samara let out the breath she had been holding and walked down to the Ravenclaw table. For a minute, the entire hall was silent, but as soon as she sat down, low murmers erupted everywhere. Samara looked down at her hands in her lap, knowing exactly what they thought. They thought she was a freak, an abomination. It had all been said to her before, but even so, the pupils discussing her like something bad still stung.

"Hello," said a girl beside her. "My name is Natalie. Yours is Samara, yes?"

"Yeah," Samara said, not looking up. When Natalie didn't say anything more, Samara spoke again. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. It's just… some people are saying things about you and I thought you might like someone to talk to, but I can't really think of much to say… Are you from America? You sound like you're American,"

"Yeah." Samara said. Her outward demeanor remained unchanged, but inside she smiled. Natalie seemed slightly annoying, with all her talking, but she was well meaning. Maybe Samara could finally make a friend.

"What's it like there? Where do you live? Tell me everything!"

Samara shrugged. "I dunno. I live on Moesko Island, near the state of Washington. I live with my dad on an old horse ranch. My mother used to keep horses, but they all drowned themselves. My mother was very grieved and killed herself by jumping off the same cliff,"

"Oh my,"

Samara smirked slightly at Natalie's reaction. None of this was funny to Samara; on the contrary, she still wished her mother could be here today. But Natalie had instantly stopped speaking as soon as Samara had mentioned her mothers death. And she had left out all the parts about herself as well.

"So," Natalie said, attempting to restart the conversation. "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

Samara grinned at that, surprising the both of them. "You know, I think I'm going to like it here. Sure beats living in a barn,"

Natalie laughed, apparently thinking she was joking.

…

The next morning was Samara's first day of classes. She had been up all night – as usual – reading some of her books. She longed for a real book. Not a book about spells, but one that actually told a story. She loved reading books and then making out in her head that she was one of the characters. A lot of the characters had something Samara had never thought she would have: friends. But she was making friends now. John and Natalie. She hoped she would see them at some point today.

Her first lesson was potions, with the Hufflepuffs. That sounded interesting. She wondered what they'd make. Nothing to complicated of course. In fact, they were probably just going to learn some random stuff about potion making. This was, after all, their first lesson. Samara was quite excited, even if she didn't show it. Her first ever lesson in her new school. She just hoped nothing bad happened.

* * *

><p>Horay, I actually updated. Isn't everyone proud of me? I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but it was the best I could do.<p> 


End file.
